Toothless, meet Toothless
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: As the title implies, Toothless from the book and Toothless from the movie meet. For those who haven't read the books, you'll notice the difference between the two very quickly.
1. Early morning

**As you can probably see, I LOVE How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Therefore, I've had a strange, absolutely crazy idea. I've now read about 3 of the How to Train You dragon books AND I've seen the movie. **

**Sooo, what about this? I want to bring the two, almost totally different, worlds together. The book…and the movie. Frightening. I know. So without the Hiccups to intervene what will happen?**

**I'm sorry if someone already had this idea. **

**I'll try to make this short and entertaining. **

It was early spring. The sun was warm in the early morning unlike it usually was in spring. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock V, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan, was sleeping in. Everyone was sleeping in because of how much fun they had had in the Great Hall last night. Singing, eating, dancing, eating, laughing, eating; it was very tiring work.

However, some things weren't sleeping in. the dragons wandered around aimlessly some picking fights outside of the village, some flying around, some stealing into their master's warm houses to sleep. All except Toothless. Being to dragon of the Chief he had to have self-control and stay lying loyally by his master's house.

He snorted. Everyone else could run around flying and gliding through the skies while he was stuck on the ground unless Hiccup decided to go fly around. And even then, he couldn't do loops, or drops, or dives because someone always was with him talking to him. It wasn't any fun. He never had a chance to stretch his wings, he would ask and ask and prod and prod but Hiccup would say "Not now"; "Maybe later buddy"; and "Go play with your friends".

_Well, thanks to you I can't play with my friends because I don't __**have**__ any _Toothless thought to himself. While the other dragons still teased him about his tail, he was still loyal all these years. He flipped onto his back trying to warm his belly with the sun.

Toothless sneezed. Then stood up and shook off.

_Now why in the world did I sleep outside last night? _Toothless asked himself. Though the sun was warm and it was spring, there was still snow in the shade of the Chief's house. He walked through the village, greeting other dragons as he went. Nevertheless, as mentioned before, they just laughed at him. The "most powerful" type of dragon being held to the ground by gravity and a broken tail. Just to rub this fact in, Snoutlout's dragon, a Monstrous Nighmare flapped up and hovered above Toothless.

Toothless looked up and stopped. The Monstrous Nightmare sneered at him and Toothless smile back. A moment later the large dragon was sprawling in a pile of snow with Toothless on top of him.

"I know plenty well how to protect myself _without_ flying," Toothless growled looming over the other dragon. "As _you _may know."

The Monstrous Nightmare nodded recalling the time way back when dragon's were the Viking's enemies and Toothless had protected Hiccup.

Toothless sighed and got off the dragon. Shrill, Astrid's Deadly Nadder, wandered up to Toothless with its constantly moving eyes.

"What's the matter?" Shrill asked trying to find Toothless.

The Night Fury was really bothered by the Nadder's eyes so looking straight ahead he replied, "Well, Hiccup never rides me anymore. I feel _unused._"

The Nadder turned her head to look at Toothless. "I could get Astrid to convince Hiccup to go for a ride."

Toothless turned to look Shrill in the eyes but immediately turned away when he saw the eye turned towards him twitch. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure! What are master's friend's pet's for?"

"What?"

"Never mind. When Astrid get's up I'll tell her."

"Thanks. And could you do one more favor…actually two?"

"Sure!"

"Can you make sure no one knows where Hiccup is when we go flying? I want to have it like the old days."

"Of course. And the other?"

"Get your eyes checked. I'm sure there's _something_ wrong with them."

"Righto!"

"Thanks again," Toothless sighed gratefully as Shrill walked off.


	2. In the cave

**Well now, we must be on chapter 2!**

About the same time of day that Toothless was moping around waiting for his master to wake up, another thing was going on. It was happening off the coast of Berk on a tiny island that really only consisted of a tree and a cave. The tree had died during the harsh winter and now without the needle type leaves covering the cave, the sun shone through and crept slowly into the cave.

Inside the cave were several blocks of ice containing several things. One was an old Viking helmet with a broken horn, another a glove and towards the back, huddled up against the wall behind the other objects was a very small creature we would say about the size of a West Highland Terrier maybe bigger.

The warm sunlight fell first upon the helmet then upon the glove, melting the ice in which both were trapped. Then stretching even further the heat reached and melted the ice in which the small creature was ensnared.

It was in a deep sleep for a little less than 200 years. Then the heat began to warm the small creature and it drifted into a light sleep. It shifted a little sighing and turning towards the light. It slowly blinked open its eyes and rubbed then with its wings. Afterward it sat up and yawned. It looked around, stood up and flapped its wings. A bluish-grey smoke began to seep from its nose. Its little emerald body shivered in the morning air. It argued with itself weather or no to fly some where. In the end with a grumble it flapped its wings hard enough to get off the ground and fly over to the largest place it could find…Berk.


	3. Meeting Toothless

**Now I realize that I put Hiccup V, but this is simply because there can't be 2 Hiccup III. To make it more realistic, I said he was Hiccup V and was often mistaken as Hiccup the III because he wrote his name sloppily (Vikings just have naturally messy hand writing). I'll explain the Stoick the Vast part later in the story.**

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the Author and DreamWorks. **

While he was waiting for Astrid to get up so that Shrill could urge her to get Hiccup up and take Toothless for a ride, Toothless had gone to his favorite part of the island that he knew. It was the windy place Hiccup had taken him to practice flying tied to a rope. The light spring breeze stirred the grass around him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He jerked up at the sound of rustling grass a few yard away. He slowly crawled over to go see what was making the noise. He peered over the heather to see a very small emerald green dragon. Toothless cocked his head.

"Um, hello?"

The dragon jumped turning around with an angry look on its face. "What do you want?" it hissed.

"To know what _you_ are doing," Toothless replied with a growl.

"T-t-toothless is trying to find s-s-some food!" the little dragon snorted.

"Toothless? My name is Toothless!"

"R-r-really? So is mine!"

"Why is your name Toothless?" the Night Fury asked quickly.

"B-b-because, Toothless doesn't have any teeth," he opened his small mouth wide to reveal pink gums without any teeth. "Why you Toothless?"

"I look like I don't have teeth, but I do. What kind of a dragon are you? You are so…"

"Don't say it. T-t-toothless doesn't like that word! Besides, why you so big?"

The large black Toothless was caught off guard and had to think for a moment. "It's just how I am."

The little Toothless snickered. "Toothless is a T-t-toothless Daydream. The best of all the dragons. Now where is Toothless' s-s-stupid human master?"

"I've never heard of a Toothless Daydream. Maybe I can help you find your master," Toothless offered wanting to see who owned a dragon with the same name as himself. "What is his or her name and where do they live?"

"N-n-name Hiccup. Hiccup H-h-horrendous Haddock III. Lives in Hairy Hooligan T-t-tribe."

"Hiccup? That's my master's name! but mine's the fifth," Toothless replied, startled.

"F-f-father name Stoick," the other Toothless continued casually.

"Stoick? This is really weird! That's Hiccup's father's name!"

"M-m-must be Stoick the s-s-second."

"Come with me!" the Night Fury instructed getting up and running for the village.

"_Why_?" the Toothless Daydream moaned. "T-t-toothless tired! Carry me!"

Toothless wasn't in the mood to deal with whinny dragons. He twisted around and shot a spurt of fire at the smaller dragon. The little dragon shrieked and leapt up in the air.

"Be glad you can even fly!" the black dragon growled. "Come on!"


	4. What Will Hiccup Think?

**I totally just made the story go away from the track I originally designed it for, so I'm improvising from this point on. Enjoy!**

**(don't own any characters or places or the ideas from HTTYD)**

The two Toothlesses made it to the village in 5 minutes flat. The smaller one complaining the entire time. When they entered the community, it was about 11 o'clock and slowly, very slowly the Vikings were getting up, including Hiccup. The Night Fury motioned to the largest house. "This is my Hiccup's home."

"Huh," Toothless puffed blowing smoke rings out of his nose. "Doesn't look like Hiccup's h-h-house."

The large black Toothless wandered up to the door of the house and slowly pushed it open calling inside as he did so. The small dragon sniffed and pushed the door out of the way, landing on the bigger dragon's head.

"W-w-what's there to be scared of?" he asked.

The large Toothless stepped a cautious paw in, "Plenty," he replied. "Hiccup doesn't like being interrupted while getting ready in the mornings."

"S-s-such a b-b-baby," Toothless whined. Out of nowhere something hit him. "What that for?"

"I am not a baby. I respect my Master. Apparently unlike you."

Then out of a bedroom stepped a tall, gangly adult with Brown hair a slight goatee.

"Hiccup!" Toothless grunted unfolding his large wings and smiling. The smaller dragon leapt off the other's head.

"Toothless? I thought you slept outside? Oh well!" the adult sidled over to his dragon and wrapped his arms around Toothless' great neck. "Hey buddy! How are you?" he scratched Toothless between the ears.

Then he looked up. "Well, Toothless, who is your little friend?"

The smaller Toothless landed on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Wow! You're little! I thought Terrible Terrors were small…OW!" Hiccup yelped as Toothless bit his nose.

The large black Toothless grabbed the little one in his mouth, pulling him off Hiccup's nose. He deposited him on the floor.

"What was that for?" Hiccup yelled rubbing his sore nose.

The Night Fury cover the raging ball of scales with his tail. He smiled apologetically at his Master.

"M-m-mean M-m-master! T-t-toothless no like s-s-stupid Master! I'll bite him! No one calls T-t-toothless SMALL!" the little dragon screeched from under the tail.

Hiccup still rubbing his nose, the black dragon felt a sharp pain in his tail. He lifted his tail to see Toothless biting his tail with sharp gums. The Night Fury took one huge paw and swapped the green dragon off, pinning him with the other paw.

"Y-y-you as evil as Exterm-m-minators!" Toothless gasped under the weight of the larger dragon's appendage.

Now, this Hiccup didn't understand much Dragonese (the language which dragons speak) but he did hear something that sounded like Exterminators. At this he pricked up and grabbed the dragon out of his mount's grasp.

"Exterminators?" he asked shaking the little dragon. "We haven't heard of those for a hundred years! How do you know them?"

The little dragon's eyes rolled around in its head. "T-t-toothless drop Firestone in v-v-volcano! F-f-fire Dragon eat all Exterminators! N-n-no Exterminators!" he wheezed.

"Where is Astrid?" Hiccup cried dropping Toothless and ignoring every word he said (that and he didn't understand what Toothless said). His riding dragon pushed open the door as Hiccup sped out of it. Toothless hopped up and followed his Master, leaving a dizzy little dragon in the house.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Toothless called as he chased after his panicking master. He leapt in front of Hiccup and made him sit on the ground like he did when they first met.

"Toothless, get out of the way! If the Exterminators are back we need to stop them!" Hiccup protested.

Toothless shook his head.

"What? Why not?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup with his hypnotic stare that dragons have.

Hiccup understood. "No Exterminators. Okay then. Sorry," he sighed "There's just so much stress to being the Chief."

Toothless nuzzled his master and purred in his throat.

Hiccup laid flat on his back in the grass, silent for a moment. "Where is Astrid? She said she was taking Starlet and Hawkspear our for dragon flying lessons, but she hasn't come back yet." (Starlet and Hawkspear where Hiccup's children)

Toothless shrugged his shoulders and settled down next to Hiccup, putting his tail on his master's face.

"Pluh! Pluh! Tooth-pluh! Toothless! Get your tail out of my mouth!" Hiccup smiled pushing his dragon's prosthetic tail off his face. Toothless grinned.

They sat for a couple of minutes thinking. Then Toothless suddenly remembered, he left an almost 200 year old dragon, that still acts like a two year old, in the house by himself.

Toothless jumped up and dashed towards the house leaving his confused Master back in a cloud of dust.

When he reached the doorway he looked into the house and found almost all the chairs burned and eaten and Toothless lying contentedly blowing smoke rings in the middle of the floor. The little dragon let out a burp sending splinters flying then sat up and wandered over to a shocked Night Fury who had his mouth hanging open.

"T-t-toothless was hungry, so I ate wood. Issa good for a dragon's fire."

The other dragon looked around the room then back at the toothless dragon next to him with a you-have-the-next-minute-to-explain-why-this-is-before-I-kill-you look.

The green dragon gulped, "Toothless not hungry anymore."


	5. The excuses

**Here we go. Sorry about the bold and underline on that last chapter. I know it gets really annoying. I hope enjoy this chapter!**

Hiccup appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. He gasped.

Toothless and Hiccup just stood there with their mouths hanging open. Neither saying a word.

Just then Astrid, Hawkspear and Starlet entered the house all happy and smiling after a good day of play-training. Then when looking around, Astrid also stopped in her tracks.

"H-hiccup…what…HAPPENED?" she breathed letting go of the two children's hands. The kids smiled even more broadly when they turned and saw the little green dragon standing next to their father's dragon.

"DRAGGY!" they screeched leaping over and grabbing the dragon. Toothless struggled out of their grasp, but to no avail. He took drastic action and nipped Hawkspear's finger.

"Owy!" he hollered, dropping the Toothless Daydream. Starlet dropped the rest of Toothless to look at her crying brother's finger.

All of this sudden commotion was enough to snap Hiccup back in to action, he immediately scooped Hawkspear into his arms looking at his finger.

The Night Fury, also out of his trance, flashed a look at Toothless. "If you," he threatened, "are at all poisonous, you better have an antidote and get it quickly!"

"T-t-toothless not wobblediguts! I just don't want to be t-t-touched by no-brainers!" he countered.

"Wobblediguts? No-brainers? What are you talking about? No on uses old Dragonese anymore!" the black dragon snorted.

Then he, along with the others turned his attention to the crying boy. The little green dragon looked very startled. He wanted the attention. So he tried every threat he knew to get the others' attention, even that he was going to burn down the house! No one cared. After a few minutes he gave up and went to go see the little boy.

He'd stopped crying, but was still sniffling. Suddenly the little boy brightened. "Lunch!" he said. Everybody laughed and the large black Toothless licked the boy's strawberry-blond hair.

They all walked over to the table and Hiccup pulled some food out of the pantry. After setting his children up with food, he turned back to the small dragon.

"You'd better be glad I never inherited my father's temper!" Hiccup scolded him. "The only thing I wonder is…why? Why did you eat and burn everything?"

"B-b-because. Wood good for a dragon," Toothless replied.

Hiccup turned away before he finished.

"So-o-o rude!" Toothless muttered.

"Humans don't understand Dragonese," the Night Fury said calmly. "This generation doesn't anyway."

The Toothless Daydream just snorted.

"Come with me and explain how you got here. You don't need to get in anymore trouble which, no doubt you will, if you stay here," Toothless directed the way out and then followed after his small companion.

It was late afternoon when, subsequently having eaten fresh fish for lunch, the dragons went sit and discuss what was going on. They sat on a slice of dirt and grass projecting from the side of an awkward cliff over looking the sea.

"So, Toothless," Toothless began. "How old are you _exactly_?"

"T-t-toothless doesn't know," he replied curtly.

"How did you get here?"

"I flew. Duh."

"Okay, where did you come from?"

"Berk."

"No, I know, but where were you for 200 years?"

"In a r-r-random cave. O-o-on a very small r-r-random island."

_We are getting nowhere with this, _Toothless said to himself. This snaky little dragon wasn't going to be helpful in the least. Then he knew what to do.

"Oh!_ I know, _such a dragon as yourself would expect that a poor dragon such as I could tell a royal blooded dragon when I see one!"

"Hic-c-cup already t-t-tied flattery," the Toothless Daydream sniffed.

"What? Well, alrighty then, let's really talk about _you,_" Toothless encouraged. "How do you get you scales so shinny?"

"Toothless d-d-don't know. Just natural."

The large dragon was getting very annoyed. He was tempted to sit on the little worm, but that would accomplish nothing.

"Toothless, I will give you more food if you answer my questions," Toothless bumbled in a last attempt, trying to think of a way to make the little dragon talk.

"Toothless h-h-hungry. But no mind," the dragon shook his head.

"Well if you won't tell me your story, I'll tell you mine!" the Night Fury said with a huff.

"N-n-noooooo!" cried Toothless trying to fly away.

The other dragon put his large paw on the little dragon's tail.

"When I was just a hatchling…" he began.

"No! NO! NOOOOO!" Toothless shrieked trying to pull away as hard as he could.

"My mother taught me how to fly, I was one of four siblings. Now three because of an accident last year…"

"MAKE IT S-S-STOP!" the little dragon whimpered. "Toothless do ANYTHING."

"Okay then, what's your story?" Toothless asked politely.

"Toothless was hatched in Dragon Nursery with 3,000 other dragons," he quickly said.

"Interesting…"

"Toward end of winter, Toothless captured by Master with bright red hair and spots on his face. Put in s-s-stupid basket. Smell like Monstrous Nightmare poo. Taken out of warm cave and when I wake up, I in a human house with Master and Master's weirdo friend Fishlegs. T-t-toothless don't remember from there."

"Right," sighed Toothless. "this is going to take a while."


	6. Ever Growing Family

**I know some people hate long stories, so I'm going to try and wrap this up soon. Here we go. (Don't own anything. Nothing I tell you, NOTHING.)**

After a long hour and a half of trying to get the little dragon to talk, and many repeated threats, Toothless spit out most of his story and adventures. He explained what Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was like and what he looked like. The Night Fury found out, much to his surprise, that his Hiccup was very similar to the other dragon's. Tall, lanky, freckles, furry vest, kind, and the most outstanding, a hero.

He also found out information that he didn't care about. Like that fact that this little dragon had a crush on a Mood Dragon by the name of Stormfly who could speak Norse and Dragonese.

Then after hearing many stories of how the small green dragon was more of a hero than Hiccup, Toothless cut in and asked about Hiccup III family.

"N-n-no one cares about T-t-toothless' family!" the little creature whined.

"That's because you already told me about your childhood," the other dragon retorted. "Now what about Hiccup's family?"

The Toothless Daydream snorted. "H-h-hiccup had two hatchlings."

"You mean children?"

"DON'T INT-T-TERUPT," Toothless squealed sending smoke rings quickly out of his nose. "As Toothless was saying, he h-h-had two hatchlings. Names Talon and Swift. One b-b-boy, one girl. T-t-talon got cocky and lost hand. Hiccup r-r-remembered Alvin the Treacherous, childhood enemy, and g-g-gave him title Talon the Treacherous. Swift lot like Camicazi, v-v-very clever and quickie very g-g-good at pick pocketing. Talon b-b-became leader of Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Swift l-l-left and j-j-joined Bog-Burglars."

"What was Hiccup's mother's name?" Toothless asked, continuing the conversation.

"Valhallarama. She a-a-always out on Quests. D-d-died in battle."

"Huh. Who were some of Hiccup's friends?'

"Hiccup friends were Camicazi and F-f-fishlegs. He had a lot of non-friends."

"Like…"

"1st, Snoutlout. U-u-ugly brute! I hated his d-d-dragon, stupid Fireworm. D-d-dogsbreath, S-s-snotface Snoutlout bully friend. Clueless, ver-r-ry dense. Gobber the Belch, training teacher, mean and VERY loud. Tuffnut Jr., he's okay. Those only a few."

"Wow. I though my Hiccup was bad at making friends…" Toothless muttered.

"Toothless…Toothless…" both heard a voice call.

The Night Fury set a fire ball into the sky to show where the were. A moment later Hiccup, Astrid and the two children came through the hedge of bushes.

"Whatcha' doing?" Hiccup asked sitting down next to his dragon his two children climbing on its back. Astrid reminded standing.

"Talking," the back dragon replied laying his head down.

"Well," Hiccup thought for a moment. "I supposed your little dragon friend could stay as long as he doesn't ruin the house." he paused. "What is his name?"

Toothless took this opportune moment to open his mouth and let out a big yawn.

"Why he doesn't have any teeth!" Astrid commented.

"I guess we have a second Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. He reached over and grabbed the little dragon. "How about living with us?"

The large Toothless started. He turned to see the children sliding off his back to go and pet the new dragon. "But…he's almost 200 years old and still acts like a little pest! Let him go sleep in a cave for 200 more years! See if he matures then!" Toothless argued.

No one listened. Toothless got so frustrated that he just wanted to go fly and cool off. So he grabbed Hiccup by the shirt, threw him on his back and charged towards the end of the cliff, only giving Hiccup enough time to sit up and stick his prosthetic foot in the stirrup that controlled Toothless' tail. The dragon leapt off the cliff and flapped his wings as fast as he could before Hiccup knew what he was doing, leaving a confused group of people behind him.

He soared up and soon was above the clouds flying gracefully.

"T-t-toothless! What are you doing?" Hiccup cried.

As a reply, Toothless dove down, doing spins as he did so. Like a bullet, he plunged down towards the icy cold ocean slowing down only slightly before he hit the water sending the freezing water into Hiccup's face. Then he floated back up into the sky.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Hiccup asked looking into one of Toothless' eyes.

"I'm sorry," he grunted back. "I needed to fly around. We haven't in so long."

As if he understood, Hiccup said "Well, we haven't flown in a while, but we should go back and see how everyone's doing." He adjusted the tail so that it would turn left. Toothless turned left but headed up instead of down. Hiccup smiled at his dragon.

They made a large circle and quickly picked up speed. The two o'clock sun cast a shadow when they flew low over the water and on the clouds when they glided over them. They swiveled through the rocks then back over to the cliff where the still confused group was.

"We were about to send Toothless to go find you!" Astrid laughed as they landed.

"Yeah, right," the little dragon grumbled.

"It's all good, Toothless just needed a break," Hiccup explained. The dragon concurred.

"Well, let's get back to the house and chill for the afternoon," Astrid took a child in each in hand started back for the house. The green Toothless perched on the other's head as they started back.

"Why do you think that for 200 years humans and dragons were enemies?" the Night Fury asked the Toothless Daydream.

"Probably some s-s-stupid human m-m-messed everything up," he replied. "humans d-d-do that a lot."

The black dragon laughed. "True, true! But we mess things up too."

"Yeah, b-b-but not as badly as humans….n-n-never mind."

"Another story?"

"Y-y-yep."

"I won't hear it?"

"Nope."

"Well, I guess we'll never know." Then Toothless felt a sudden weight on his back.

"Come on buddy, for old time's sake," Hiccup said rubbing the dragon's neck.

"Glad to oblige!" he leapt up into the air, the smaller dragon clinging onto his ear for dear life. After a few minutes they soared over the village of Berk, Toothless on the other's head and Hiccup on his back.


	7. Epilogue

The putrid thing messed up again! Okay this is the Epilogue to this story. You can't have 2 Toothlesses forever, now can you? So Toothless says good bye.

Hiccup III's Toothless lived with Hiccup V's family for about a year and a quarter. During that time the Night Fury learned what it was like a long time ago, and he wished he could tell it to Hiccup.

Then on a foggy autumn day, the day happening to be Starlet's 5th birthday, Hiccup and his now three children all sat inside the warm house with both Toothless', Astrid and a very old Stoick the Vast holding his newest grandson, Fingal.

"Do you want me to take Finn?" Astrid asked kindly.

"Yes…ouch! That would be nice," Stoick replied as the little boy again yanked on his beard.

She took the little red-headed boy from the man and put him in his cradle. The small green Toothless leapt over to look in the crib.

"This r-r-really looks like Hiccup!" he exclaimed to his friend.

"Yep, at least what I know from what you told me," Toothless agreed also looking at the baby.

"Present time!" Hiccup announced.

"Presents!" Toothless echoed flying over and landing on Hiccup's head.

"No, Toothless these gifts aren't for you."

"Why not!" the dragon whined as the adult gave his daughter the present.

"It's okay Daddy! Toothless can open my present!" the green dragon grinned greedily as he leapt off Hiccup's head and landed next to Starlet.

He quickly sliced away the cloth covering to reveal a journal with a pencil.

"Oh! Daddy!" she squeaked running over and hugging her father.

"N-n-not much to l-l-look at, if you ask Toothless."

"You still have more," Astrid said placing a child-sized wooden-sheathed axe in the girl's hands.

"Thanks Mom!" she turned and gave Astrid a big hug.

"Use that thing carefully!" Hiccup advised, he still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to give a 5-year-old an axe.

Then the large Night Fury nudged the little girl and dropped a rock with a happy face drawn on it. Hawkspear climbed up the dragon's back. "You like it?" the six year old asked.

The little girl giggled and gave her brother a hug.

The small Toothless landed on her head and leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "T-t-toothless give you something too!" He gave her a little piece of drift wood.

"Thanks Toothless! This is the best birthday ever!" she grabbed the dragon off her head and gave him a squeeze.

"Happy birthday Starlet!" everyone said in unison.

The girl smiled broadly. "I want to go play with my axe outside!" everyone agreed and went outside to watch and teach her about her axe.

The smallish dragon watched as his little friends played with their weapons. Then he saw a big stick that he liked so he went over and began chewing on it. He ate the whole thing and being quite full and tired afterwards, he flew off into and landed in a tree and fell asleep. Nobody realized that he had disappeared until the end of the party when Starlet called for Toothless and he never came. They searched around the house and were about to search outside when Stoick had noticed his walking stick was gone and all that was left where it had been was a pile of splinters. Toothless knew immediately what had happened and while the others called and looked for the little dragon, he sat back and watched.

The humans scurried all around and after searching for the rest of the day, turned in for the night. They looked for him the rest of the week, but never found the little dragon again. They completely gave up following that.

Afterward, Toothless chuckled to himself. Sleep well, little dragon named Toothless. Sleep well.


End file.
